


What Was Said and What Cannot be Said

by emo_ayakashi



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 22:57:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4455737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emo_ayakashi/pseuds/emo_ayakashi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why?</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Was Said and What Cannot be Said

**Author's Note:**

> This is a tiny tiny year old thing I wrote for a friend for unknown reasons. I just hope you like it as much as she did  
> Warning: it v smol

I have to admit, I wasn’t sure about the Order. There were stories, some good, some bad. I was just glad I already had one friend on the inside. I thought that maybe with her I just had to interact with others if i had to.

I never thought I’d make friends.

I never thought I’d _fall in love_ …

And I never thought he’d love me back. He made me feel… What’s the word? Oh, yeah,  _legitimately_ wanted. Even if he just sits next to me. It’s weird, and sometimes I hate the other feelings I get; the anxiety, the need to just screw up everything I say or do when he even looks at me. But it’s all worth it when he holds me close, even for a second. Or, when he used to…

I just don’t know why it happened, we were on a mission… And I just… Blew up at him! I guess I can understand why he wouldn’t want to talk to me for a while, but I just couldn’t shut up. I just had to keep pressing the issue, had to ruin what we had.

And now that he’s left… I can’t apologize to him. I’m not even sure he’d want to see my face.

I can only hope… No, I will fight for him, for the both of us. I’ll kick his share of ass along with mine, and I’ll find him, I’ll make sure he knows.

I’ll make sure he knows that I still care.

That I

Still

Love

Him.

_**Forever** _


End file.
